Pure Love
by marialovesnaley
Summary: A Nathan/Haley one-shot which is set sometime after episode 8x18 'Quiet Little Voices' but pre episode 8x20 'The Man Who Sailed Around His Soul'.


**Pure Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mark and co. own everything, not me.**

**Spoilers/Warnings: This is set sometime after episode 8x18 'Quiet Little Voices' but pre episode 8x20 'The Man Who Sailed Around His Soul'.**

**A/N: So guys, this is my first ever fic. I am a huge fan of Naley and have been reading NH fics since 2007. Please review and tell me what you think about this one-shot. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Again, this is my first ever fic so please go easy on me. I would love to hear your opinions about it but please let me down easy if you think it's horrible. LOL!** **Enjoy! ;)**

**A/N: A massive thank you goes to Jenna for all her encouragement. I really appreciate it, girly.**

* * *

Haley had just gotten back to sleep when suddenly she jolted awake when she heard a loud, piercing cry emanating from Lydia's nursery. This was the second feeding in the last 4 hours. Lydia needed to be breastfed every 2 hours since she was still a newborn baby and it was Haley's responsibility that that was being done perfectly.

Haley groaned before quickly getting up when she felt Nathan's hand on her arm. "Go back to sleep, Hales. I'll get her." Nathan said before he started to get up himself. His thick voice was filled with sleep.

Haley shook her head while getting the duvet off of her body. "It's okay, Nathan. She's probably hungry. I'll go feed her. Don't worry. Just go back to sleep, Nathan."

"Haley, I'll bottle feed her from the milk you had expressed earlier and I don't want you to get up. You're not fully healed yet." Nathan protested. Haley had just given birth 6 days ago and she was still recovering from the natural birth she had. Nathan wanted Haley up on her feet as little as possible.

"Nathan, those bottles are only for when I'm not home. I'm honestly okay to─ "Haley began saying before Nathan interrupted.

"How about I bring her in here so you could breastfeed her?''Nathan asked with a smile. He knew Haley wouldn't change her mind about this so he made a compromise.

"Mm, okay. Thanks." Haley nodded with a small smile. Nathan smiled at Haley briefly before heading to Lydia's room.

The crying became louder and louder as Nathan made her way over to Lydia's crib. The little girl had a very strong pair of lungs that's for sure. Lydia looked up at Nathan with tears falling down her chubby cheeks. "Shh, it's okay, baby. Daddy's here." Nathan said in a soft voice as he picked Lydia up from her crib. Lydia snuggled into Nathan's chest even more and that made Nathan's heart feel lighter than ever. Nathan quickly checked her diaper before he grabbed a burping cloth. He then made his way over to his and Haley's bedroom.

Nathan walked over to the bed and sat next to Haley with Lydia in his arms. Haley looked at Nathan with a dreamy smile. He looked so sexy when he was holding his children. It was also an added bonus that he was shirtless. Nathan saw that Haley already had a pillow on her lap so he passed Lydia over to Haley who had her arms out to take Lydia into her embrace. After having Lydia securely in her arms and placing her in a comfortable position on the pillow, Haley began to quickly unbutton her pyjama shirt. "Are you hungry?" Haley cooed as she took off the flap from its clasp on her nursing bra. She gently pulled Lydia's head towards her breast and as soon as Lydia's mouth was within reach of Haley's nipple, she quickly opened her mouth and took in her mother's nipple. She immediately stopped crying and greedily began suckling her mother's milk.

Both Nathan and Haley looked down at their baby girl in complete awe. It still amazed them how this incredible little girl was theirs. Nathan and Haley have wanted to have a little girl for years now and they finally got the daughter they've always dreamed of. She was absolutely perfect. Both Nathan and Haley fell in love with their baby girl the moment they saw her.

"Was Jamie still asleep?" Haley broke the silence and asked Nathan. Jamie's sleeping timetable was a bit messed up ever since Lydia came home from the hospital. His sleep always broke when Lydia started to cry. He wasn't used to having a baby in the house and the hour he wakes up in was uncalled for, for an eight year old.

"Yeah. I walked passed his room and his door was slightly open. He's still fast asleep." Nathan said smiling.

"Okay. Good. It seems like he's getting used to having a baby in the house now." Haley said happily.

Haley returned her gaze down at her daughter again and her heart swelled when Lydia looked up at her mum with those big, clear blue eyes that matched Nathan's. Lydia made sounds of short breath while she continued to suckle.

Nathan felt like he was in a trance. He couldn't stop starting at Haley and Lydia. His heart was filled with pure love when he watched Haley breastfeed Lydia.

From time to time, Lydia would brush her hand over her mother's chest. Haley chuckled when she saw Lydia trying to get more of Haley's nipple in her mouth so she could eat faster. "You sure have your daddy's appetite, don't you?" Haley said in a teasing tone as she adjusted Lydia closer to her breast.

"Hey!" Nathan said smiling. There was a pout in his voice.

"Aw, honey, it's not like I'm lying. It's the truth." Haley teased with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who ate five bowls of Count Chocula in one sitting." Nathan teased back.

"How many times do I have to say this? It was a dare from Taylor!" Haley said with a chuckle that had a hint of annoyance in it.

"I'm just sayin', Hales. Eating five bowls of Count Chocula speaks for itself. Your appetite is just as equivalent to mine." Nathan replied with a teasing glint in his eye.

"What are you trying to say, Nathan? That I'm fat?" Haley asked with a tone full of anger and sadness. Haley's mood instantly changed. Nathan immediately regretted his words. He didn't mean for Haley to get upset. One minute, they were teasing each other and the next Haley was on the brink of tears. Her hormones were making her an emotional wreck. Haley felt very self-conscious about her body weight these days.

"What? No. I didn't mean it like that. Of course, you're not fat. You're beautiful." Nathan sweetly replied back as he moved closer to Haley to comfort her.

"No, I'm not." Haley murmured. "Look at me, Nathan. I still have all my post-pregnancy weight. You're probably disgusted by me. Aren't you?" Haley cried softly as her tears increased.

"No, I'm absolutely not disgusted by you. I never will be. You're so beautiful and sexy. In fact, you're more beautiful to me these days. You have that mother glow. I love it so much. I love you so much. And, as, for the eating, I love that you have such a hearty appetite. You're perfect, baby." Nathan said lovingly while he caressed her left cheek and wiped the tears off of her face.

"You're not just saying that?" Haley asked. Haley's crying had subsided after what Nathan said to her. She knew that he meant every word.

"I'm not just saying that. You really are perfect to me." Nathan replied tenderly.

After a moment, Haley spoke up again. "You really still find me sexy?" Haley asked even though she already knew the answer but she wanted reassurance.

Nathan smirked before replying. "Oh, yes, I do. I always have such a hard time keeping my hands off of you."

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. She blushed deeply at his comment that she knew her cheeks were probably crimson. Nathan and Haley still had to wait for a few weeks before they can be _together_. Until then, there was a 'no sex' policy that they had to abide by.

"What? It's not like I'm lying. It's the truth" Nathan said with a smirk using the same words Haley used earlier.

Nathan's smirk grew bigger when he saw how flustered Haley looked. He took such pride in the fact that he could still make Haley blush like that.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to." Haley said apologetically after gaining back her composure. She didn't mean to get angry. Her hormones were making her so emotional and they were getting the best of her.

"It's okay. Come here." Nathan said softly as he moved in closer to Haley so he could kiss her. Haley met him halfway and they shared a gentle, yet passionate kiss before they broke away when they heard Lydia gurgle.

Both Nathan and Haley laughed as they look down at their daughter. Lydia looked at them with a strong stare that said she wanted their attention. It looked like Lydia was done eating so Haley got ready to burp her.

"Nathan, can you pass the burping cloth please?" Haley asked while she held the baby against her shoulder.

Nathan looked at his right side and grabbed the burping cloth and handed it to Haley.

"Thank you." Haley said softly. She placed the burping cloth on her shoulder and began to pat Lydia's back so she could burp. It took sometime before Haley had finally heard Lydia burp. Haley handed Lydia over to Nathan so she can fasten the flap on her nursing bra and do up the buttons of her pyjama shirt. When she was done, Haley leaned over the small headboard and found what she was looking for. She grabbed Lydia's small blanket from the nightstand and placed it in between her and Nathan. She wasn't ready to have Lydia go back in her own room just yet and she knew Nathan felt the same way.

When she looked over at Nathan, Haley's heard fluttered when she saw the image in front of her. Nathan held Lydia against his shoulder. His right hand was at the back of Lydia's head so her head was supported while his other hand was on her bottom to hold her upright. Nathan was kissing Lydia's cheek over and over. He then rested his nose gently on her temple and inhaled her baby smell. He loved the baby smell as did Haley. Haley took her mobile phone from the nightstand and took a quick photo of them. Nathan smiled at her when he saw what she did.

Haley moved closer and closer to Nathan and Lydia until she was face to face with her baby daughter. "You're so cute. Oh, yes, you are. Oh, yes, you are." Haley cooed at Lydia and placed a wet kiss on Lydia's chubby cheek. Haley laughed softly when she heard what Nathan said afterwards.

"Of course, she is. We obviously make the best looking babies ever." Nathan also cooed at his daughter and smiled brightly when Lydia flung her arm at him and hit his upper chest with her tiny hand.

Nathan looked down and saw Lydia's baby pink blanket on his left side. Haley moved back to her side of the bed so Lydia can be sat perfectly in between them. Nathan carefully placed Lydia on the baby blanket and kissed the top of her head.

Nathan and Haley were both content in just watching their daughter drift off to sleep. Any tiny, little baby noise she made, both Nathan and Haley's attention were on her. They were completely mesmerized.

Nathan looked up at Haley and smiled when he saw pure, abundant love in her eyes as she looked down at their sleeping daughter. She was the most beautiful when she was looking at their children lovingly. He couldn't wait to have more children with her. Haley was an amazing mum.

Haley felt Nathan staring at her and she looked up and saw an affectionate look on his face. It made her heart beat so fast. She was about to give him a questioning look when he hadn't said anything in a little while but he beat her to it before she can even make the face. "I love you." Nathan said while he still kept his gaze on Haley.

Haley's heart warmed to no end when he said that. "I love you, too." Haley said using the same tone Nathan used.

Nathan and Haley met halfway and quickly began to kiss each other tenderly. Nathan's left hand lightly caressed Haley's right cheek and both of Haley's hands were on Nathan's shoulders. The kiss escalated and it went from tender to passionate in just a few seconds. They began to slow down the pace and eventually they broke apart. They stared at each other affectionately without saying anything. The silence was interrupted when Lydia let out a heavy sigh. They smiled and looked down at their daughter who was still fast asleep. Haley leaned down and kissed Lydia's little button nose.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other before Nathan broke the silence. "You're a great mom, you know that?" Nathan said in a gentle tone.

Tears formed in Haley's eyes at Nathan's compliment. Her hormones kept getting the best of her every time.

Nathan saw the tears forming in Haley's eyes and wondered why she was upset. "Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked in a concerned voice.

"It's nothing." Haley assured him. "It's just my damn hormones." Haley said with a voice full of annoyance and pout.

Nathan chuckled. "It's okay, babe. They'll get back to normal in no time" Nathan said with a confident smile.

Haley smiled at him. "And, you're certainly the best dad our kids could ever ask for." Haley said with a doting smile.

Nathan leaned into Haley and kissed her forehead. He let his lips linger for a bit longer and when he pulled away from her, Haley grabbed his face and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. The kiss deepened and after a little while, they slowed down the pace and broke away. They were still wrapped up in each other's embrace, not wanting to let go of each other just yet.

All was right with the world. Nathan and Haley were still madly in love with each other. Their wonderful son was happily sleeping in his room that was just across the hall. Their incredible baby daughter was sleeping peacefully in between them. Nathan and Haley really did have an amazing life. Sure, they still had their up and downs every now and then but at the end of the day, it was always the same; their family was still the most important thing and all that other stuff just didn't matter anymore when they had each other and their amazing children.

_**Fin**_


End file.
